


Lunch Break

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Break Time, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dean Winchester and Food, Eating, Gen, July Table, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, picnic month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean contemplates their situation while he and Sam eat their lunch.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 7





	Lunch Break

Dean took a big bite of his sandwich and contemplated. He and his brother sat on a blanket to eat lunch. The cooler was full of grab and go food they'd managed to get at that last little market they saw. Places out here were few and far between and fast food wasn't always a dependable find. 

He sipped a beer and looked around. They were out in a grass area off the road, both of them needing a break from the car for little while, not that Dean would ever admit that. There was a tree that gave them a bit of shade. Baby was parked alongside them, shielding them from the road, giving the some privacy in the great outdoors. 

“Dear God, Sam, we're picnicers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> Holiday_Prompts: July Table: Picnic Month


End file.
